This invention relates to slide fasteners and particularly to a slide fastener slider of the type which comprises in general a slider body and a pull tab pivotally connected in a snap fitting manner to a pull tab supporting lug on the slider body. As is well known in the art, the slide fastener sliders of the type described are advantageous in that the slider body and the pull tab can be easily assembled together in one-shot operation and, in the case where these slider components are made of a synthetic resin such for example as nylon, they need not be coated or plated. This type of slider has another advantage that where the slider is made of the same plastics material as fastener stringers, both fastener components may be dyed simultaneously as by piece-dyeing process so that they can be finished with uniform hue.
However, prior art sliders of this type have the drawback that since the pull tab pintle is merely snapped into engagement with a hook-shaped supporting lug by thrusting the same through and between the free end of the lug and the top surface of the upper wing, the pull tab when moved pivotally in contact with the upper wing is prone to become disengaged from the lug with the free end forcibly raised by the pintle under external stresses tending to swing the pull tab horizontally about a fulcrum on the lug.